User talk:Stormbaron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stormbaro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Generalzer0 (Talk) 23:47, February 13, 2012 Limits? 1. No particle Logia DF's till there is significant evidence in the main series. 2. Taking off movie zoans, zoans that make no sense (scorpion with fire breath anyone?), and not deity DF; bc if we do, we might piss people off that we are having religon in DF's (Deities are usual connected to ways of life, aka, religon. And the deities only started bc of sengoku, and, this is from the MAIN SITE: "Although the fruit's name translates over to "Great Buddha", a "Daibutsu" more accurately refers to a statue of Buddha rather than an the actual Buddha, which fits with his golden skin color and his hair becoming bumpy as if it were solid." So, he's not actually a god, but people have made DF's bc they think he is the ACTUAL god, bc they want DF's having God power's; which is OP as we have had many looooooooooooooong arguments about. So, instead of having the saaaaaaaaaaaame debates, I took the argument and nipped it in the bud before it gets worse. Hopefully, I just took off maybe 100 DF's from the main SOF, there are over 600 DF's from the main SOF site ALONE (Don't blieve me? click on the DF category, then see how many times you have to click the 200 button to see the back of the DF list.), combined with that; you have the one's from the main series at your grasp. And their are DF ideas that people haven't done yet bc they all want similar abilites So, tell me, how much limitation is there again? New Possible sugestions: Jango (yes, I know he is yours): He could have a weapon with a DF, (to be honest, time manipulation in a DF has never settled well with me (even foxy) , especially a logia. Well, you could have a para that has foxy's, bonney's and other small abilities for a time DF.) Nova: He could have a particle para like foxy, I just don't like particle logia's bc we haven't seen one unlike Pika, they might even not be allowed.When there is evidence of more then just Pika, I will get rid of the rule. (Beside's, ferno is smart, he could make a Different DF for Nova in the multiverse, he might not even bring Nova.) Guddo Rakku: He could have a dragon DF in a pet of his that FMF can make, would make for a good tag-team, granted if its actaul dragon and not a fiction fiction dragon. Roronoa Senshi: All she had to do is turn her body into an alloy to be able to shapeshift her body parts into stuff. Cosmos D Blade: Same like Jango, or make to two different character's. Bianca Blade: Sounds like a limited version of Life-Force Manipulation. Koda Otoka: was made by Average Hero, who all but deleted the info on page (and as far as I know, he's not coming back), so, unless your AH, this one is null and void, unfortunatly. Bc, then I can't give suggestions for him if he comes here. George Marley: (Another of yours), Cant give suggestions, bc there's almost no difference between that page and the character layout. Also, if everyone is using particle DF's or using one DF for their own character and one for their character's weapon's (which could be seen as 2 DF in 1), is that really being creative, 13? Yo! I'll do my best, SB. I'm just glad that I have you and General to back me up when I need ya. And while i'm at it, good luck with managing the DFs here. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo again, SB! I'm not going to say much for now, as what I want to discuss with you is brief. It concerns the Grand Line and New World categories you added to Calaway Jason a while ago. Now if i'm not mistaken, those categories are for characters who have originated from that area of the One Piece world, correct? So i'm a little lost as to how I should go about viewing these two categories being side by side, so to speak. Obviously, by process of elimination, I would suspect that the character came from the New World, specifically. But i'm not sure if the character should only have the New World Characters category alone, or if it should have the Grand Line Characters category as well, given how the New World is a section of the Grand Line anyway. I think i'd like to see your reasoning behind this, before I work on those category pages. I hope you don't mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so my suspicions were correct. Anyway, I was still wondering whether we should keep both categories on a character's page or not. Would it be too redundant? Or would it make sense in the long run? Wyvern 0m3g4 23:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright. I'll respect your decision and have it so that both categories can exist on the same page. Thanks for talking this out with me, man. Good luck with your pages! Wyvern 0m3g4 23:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) too many DF rules The title says it all. pretty much every time I've visited here I've seen something I can't help but call out.You've avoided the problems with particle DFs, deites, made up mythical zoans, and other stuff SOF ran into, but in the process this site has ended up way too restricitve. None of the things I'd considered doing here are actually allowable, and nor are most of my big ideas from SOF. It's your say, but I don't think this is going to work. 13th madman 10:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Look at it this way; assume we brought over SOF's characters; John Jango De Triezieme: Banned, one DF per Fighter Nova Blade: Banned, no particle DFs Guddo Rakku: Banned, One DF per Fighter Roronoa Senshi: Banned, no multiple powers in one DFs (which actually based on how it's been enforced includes Senshi's Shapeshifting as a power) Giovanni A Blackheart: Banned. Cosmos D Blade: Banned. Bianca Blade: Banned. Koda Otoka: Banned. George Marley: Banned, no multiple powers and tonnes of others. Those were just the ones I noticed first, in order. There are dozens more that break one rule or the other. The Fact that Sea of Fools bans things that SOF doesen't defeats it's very purpose, which was to give people more freedom with their DFs (by doing away with not breaking cannon and allowing DFs to be used by multiple People). The advantage dropping those rules provided is outshadowed somewhat by the fact that so many things SOF allows have been blocked off. The range of Possible DFs shouldn't have shrunk that much. But what DFs can be used for has taken a massive nosedive all the same. The fact that the wiki that is supposed to allow more freedom is much more restrictive is just wrong. And While I'm here, I'll point out that putting Equivalent Exchange in a DF cannot possibly be Overpowered, because it's weaker than cannon DFs. I fail to see which rule that breaks.13th madman 06:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Creative? This is the point where you're arguments entirely stopped making sense. How couls they not be creative? with the Particle DF rules on SOF, creativity to a considerable degree was needed to make one. And as for two DFs, you still need to create said DFs. I don't see what's not creative? Compared to using an existing DF it's relatively orriginal. Anway, Since creativity is an abstract concept, I'd say leave that out of the arguments. What is and isn't creative is entirely a matter of perspective. Actually, Stormy, Chris only had clay on the main site because bones were taken. And it would be a waste to copy the same stuff over just because.13th madman 09:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, my point wasn't that specific characters were out, it was proof that the rules were so much more restrictive than SOF. Also, AH asked several of us ,including me, Wyv, and Ferno, to take care of his characters for him. So that isn't anywhere near a null and void point. 13th madman 09:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) One, last I checked, AH said to delete his stuff. He say anything after that, then I did not know. Next; "Look at it this way; assume we brought over SOF's characters" "And it would be a waste to copy the same stuff over just because." (looks at both comments)(''Thoughs: ''If those two statements don't contradict each other, then I have no Idea. You jusy contradicted yourself good sir.) The only restrictions we had on the other site; was use of canon DF's or DF's already made by another user. Those rule's are off here, bc this is a AU site. The "don't use DF's that could possible break canon" is on here like on the main site. When it is possible to have particle or "god" DF's, then those rule's will go off. So, untill then, no "unlimited, over the currnet number of ACTUAL LOGIA's or religios/OP god DF's." there was no contradiction. Check back over all our mesages again, because it is quite clear you are forgetting what you have said. "Assume we moved SOF's stuff over here" was in relation to you denying it was much more restrictive So, tell me, how much limitation is there again? So I made an example of them to prove a point. I have no intention to bring them accross as they are. My problem is not with Particle DFs. There's no problem I can see with limiting them for now, although I don't see why we shouldn't allow them. Gods, I would have banned from SOF myself if it were that simple. Who says what and what isn't a god? (just about everything is seen as one by somebody, and almost everything mythical including phoenixs, have sometimes been called Gods...) The things that are a problem, as I can see, are "One DF per character" which is a huge limitation compared to how SOF worked, and the tighter standards you have of an OPd DF. The latter is what got me talking, to be honest. Things you've said are OP are in fact weaker than cannon DFs. Point in evidance, the Ren Ren No Mi. 13th madman 07:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) actually, when you said no to Alchemy, he said "I love FMA a lot too, and im going to use its main rule. Equivalent exchange. If thats ok." So what you said no to the second time wasn't the entirety of alchemy (which I agree with being OPd), it was simply equivalent exchange, which is weaker than several cannon powers. That is the one thing that annoys me the most. I'm kinda relieved to discover this was just a misunderstanding on your part. Particles: 'we reached an agreement about, so let's not argue '''Gods: '''If you can come up with a completely wartertight definition of a god, then I am not only happy to let you enforce it, I will be just as happy to implement it on SOF. It is the apparent lack of one that makes this such a troublesome issue. (as I said, what a god is depends entirely on who you ask) '''Others: '''well, it seems this was just a misunderstanding, so... 13th madman 19:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, about the Yami/multi Dfs. The rule I proposed to Wyvern, which he agrees with is allowing DFs in weapons and so forth, but, as on SOF, not two DFs in one object or person. For the time being, this applies wether or not the user has the Yami Yami no Mi (We can't hope to resolve that till we know for sure what Blackbeard did, and even then we'd need to be careful or it would just cause trouble). So No, I'm not trying to get Two DFs in a person, but Yes, I do think the Multiple DF rules should be lifted. 13th madman 19:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Various things Firstly, sorry I didn't actually tell you about the DF comitee thing, I thought wyvern had told you himself, and I only found out an hour ago when I went routing through the history on Chatango. I did not come directly to Wyvern about things without telling you, Wyvern was on Kaze's blog asking for feedback, so I gave feedback. As you probably remember, I sent you a message to roughly the same effect at about the same time. The other thing that really needs saying, besides that, is Please, Please, Please DON'T edit my Blog posts wihtout asking me first, even to put your name up. I was going to ask you what you wanted pretty much right now. As it was, the thing blue up in my face, reported multiple edit clashes, and then ultimately had to be deleted and redone from scratch. I've just about fixed it now, but please just say next time. Blogs tend not to like multiple editors 13th madman 06:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of which, who do you want for the DF comitee anyway?13th madman 06:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm just handing out the yonkou slideshow/template/signpost thingy. Hope I haven't messed anything up by adding it to your page. Also, If you can come up with what the equivalent to the marine headquarters will be, I'll see about making the pages for that.13th madman 17:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Higgs Boson Particle Fruit Hi Storm, I had an interesting idea for an undiscovered particle fruit and figured why not use one that people are looking for, but haven't found. Basically the Higgs Boson (according to Standard Model Particle Physics) is the reason for electroweak (combination of electromagnetism and weak nuclear force) bonds between elementry particles to suddenly break. In other words cancels out the low energy bonds that allows things to interact and holds them together. So would I be allowed to make this into a fruit? Kai-De-Avalon 19:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Stormy ^w^ About the one DF per fighter, I have weapons that have eaten devil fruits in my universe so I was wondering if this breaks the rule. Like the Will o' the Wisp currently belongs to Rex Canina who ate a devil fruit (Wolf Wolf). The weapons don't stay with their owners for long (for example Rex Canina will lose the Will o' the Wisp pretty quickly) Hey sb this is inushima i asked 13th awhile ago if could create the jisa jisa no mi he said yes but he said you are the one in charge of the dfs over here and you said no one could use the jisa jisa no mi because you said its over powered but wanted to know if i could use it over here and you could help limit its power.22:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC)HATake Uchiha Devil fruit change I actually exaggerated somewhat on relfection. The one and only change is the one DF per fighter limit is gone, so now a second DF could be used in a weapon. However, We have instead issued "One DF per Body" to block people from using the Yami Yami no Mi or similar to stock several DFs for now. As it stands, we now have a two-man Uber Council for dealing with OP'd characters, which is left kinda idle at present, so we can keep track if somebody decides to give themselves far too many DF weapons. I'm updating the rules pages for these shortly, so that's kinda all there is too it. The only other thing that's still an issue is both your DFs; Yaiju Yaiju no Mi and Hito Hito no Mi: Shinigami, are still in need of changing. 13th madman 16:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi? There's one on this wiki under a different name. Are we allowing it here or not?13th madman 06:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) hey this place is starting to pick up somewhat, and that meens more DFs. I'm keeping things in order right now, but I have a comitee to run of my own, and if it gets much busier it'll be too much for one person. Kai tried to help when I took a holiday, but he wasn't even that clear on what the rules were what with all the disagreement. FMF and a few others are objecting to them and want the things changing up, and there's at least one person who thought you'd quit entirely and asked for you to be replaced (He didn't know about your computer problem, and had no idea who to give the job to instead, so that didn't get far). Bottom line is that various things have started happening, and we kinda need a DFC head on hand to help sort it out. If you can get back any time soon please do.13th madman (talk) 07:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Even though I hold no position in the comitee or any other group destined to control the wiki, I am a regular user and I noticed that, since I joined, there's been a great increase in users and their respective articles. The biggest change has been the Devil Fruits, that have been made constantly and several of them have flaws and things that can't be accepted. A group must be formed to take care of this, as well as the low quality articles (only a few) or the vandalism (even though I haven't noticed any in this wiki). Most users don't understand that a DF isn't the only option. People forget about characters like Zoro, who are EXTREMELY powerful and hold no DF powers whatsoever. I think that several help pages should be formed and indicated on the main page so clueless users who seek advice may have a basis to have support. A do's and dont's, a guide, some form of help to show that One Piece is not about DF's and that there are several other options to choose from who hold much vaster possibilities. That being said, I agree with 13th madman, there is a need to reinforce the staff of the wiki because of the constant addition of new material to the wiki. : [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2]] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 12:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Council meeting We're holding a council meetting in two days time to discuss a few important changes and improvements if you can please turn up, otherwise drop a line to let us know you can't make it Well, If you don't make it to the meeting in a couple of days I'll let you know how it goes. We'll probably get asked to pick up a few new comitee members or something. Welcome back13th madman (talk) 22:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC)